Curse of the Knight's: The Bringer of Light
by BewBear
Summary: Her eyes flickered onto me. "Sit" she ordered. I slowly nodded and obeyed. I licked my chapped lips and held my breath. I couldn't tare my gaze from her withered face. "I knew exactly who you were the moment you stepped in. You are The Bringer of Light."
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Curse of the Knight's

"The Bringer of Light"

I guess I should start from the beginning. Yes, that seems like an excellent place to start. I was born in Italy around the year 1748, the month and day I'm not entirely sure of. My parents were young, in a usual arranged marriage. As for love, there was no such thing in that time. Two fairly poor families were united to make ends meet. My father was a priest, my mother was a simple housewife who raised myself and six other children. I was the second oldest out of them all, my brother Maverick was the oldest. An elder to me by two years. We all lived in a small church in a fairly cozy village. We didn't set foot in the main room where the other villagers came to pray, we had a small dainty room where we ate, slept, and were home schooled. Our education wasn't that important, my father expected all his sons to become priests, and his daughters to be married off. It wasn't a bad life, however we didn't have other lives to compare it to. 

I grew up to a life of hardship. Everyday consisted of work and "school" work. My mother was a reader, no matter how much my father disapproved of a woman who knew how to read and write, she taught us everything she knew. Mother would read when she wasn't busy cleaning or cooking, and not that nonsense fiction books. The books she read where you actually learned something, she then forward the information to us. We were all very serious when it came to learning, mostly my youngest sibling, Valerie. Val adored learning, and once she could read, she reread whatever ever Mother read to us. Val was a writer too, and whenever we had breaks, Valerie would entertain us with stories and poems. My other siblings were highly envious of her talent, as for me. I just simply adored her from the rest. Where ever she went, I went. I made sure she was safe and out of harms reach. I was the first to read all her stories, and inspired her poems. We ate together, we worked together, and we slept together(along with the rest of the family).

Maverick was the oldest, but he wasn't the apple of our father's eye. Aaron, who was less than a year younger then me, indeed was. He was the biggest out of the group while Maverick was tall and lanky, Aaron was bulky and sturdy. Although he was three years younger then Maverick, he grew into a man before either Maverick or I. He did the most labor, and Father always had him around. They chopped wood together, went hunting together, bought food home together. It was clear who father favored, but that was fine by me. Mother loved us all dearly, and treated each and every one of us with the equal love and equal respect. 

The second to youngest were actually three of my siblings. That's right, my poor mother gave birth to triplets. Charlotte, Clare, and Kesler. The three were inseparable, and downright destructive. My father wasn't too fond of the girls, they might as well have been boys the way they roughhoused, mud wrestled, spat, and talked nasty to the other boys. They were an embarrassment to my father, and I think the girls knew. Kesler accepted them and didn't find it impolite, in fact he joined them. They were his fellow triplets, and they stuck together no matter what Father grumbled under his breath. Mother didn't know how to handle them, so Aaron was the one who disciplined them. My family was large and very colorful. Valerie was sweet and kind, who did her work with out compliant. The triplets were destructive and energetic. Aaron was stubborn and rough. Maverick was wise and patient. Who was I in this family? I was Lucifer Knight. The protector.

I wasn't sheltered as most would think, but I made sure Valerie was. My entire childhood I was nicknamed Guardian Angel and kept a watchful eye over her. When our chores and school work were done we'd all join in games at the center village with the other kids. Aaron, as you can imagine, was very popular and was the ring leader. Maverick normally stayed home to help Mother with cleaning and what not. While I was on my guard ready to shove any snot nose brat off of baby Val that dare tried to hurt her. Each day was a battle of dominance with my younger brother, who usually won, with the other boys. I never dared intervened. I was never interested in authority, however one time I was challenged by Thomas Shawn who was a year older then me. He taunted me for refusing to interact with the other boys while I sat by my sister's side. He called me her mutt, a coward, and other nasty names I do not remember. Aaron and I shared the same temper, however, no one really ever bugged me so my temper never arose. I wasn't as big as Aaron, but I was bigger than Maverick and bigger than the other boys. I'll never forget Thomas that day. He walked up to me, pale, freckle faced smudged with dirt. Round green eyes bright with fierce determination. Short blonde hair; caked with mud and twigs from wrestling earlier. I was reading one of Val's story, who was sitting next to me and leaning on me. Wide brown eyes switching from me to the paper for my reaction when Thomas stormed up. He kicked dirt on me and started spitting out insults. Valerie jumped up first, hands fisted and shoved him, before bursting into tears and running home. I just felt anger. I lost control and tackled him. I easily pinned him, and clueless how to fight I raised my fists and swung them down on his chest. Aaron laughed at me later explaining how you tuck in your thumb and aim for the face. Well, my ignorance was no problem for my fury left Thomas winded. Aaron and Maverick had to pry me off and even then I was swinging at the air. By this time the group of children were all huddled close in a circle, awe stricken. Thomas yelled at me while I was pinned by my brothers, explaining how I fought unfairly and a whole bunch of different bullshit. However, the village boys never bothered me again, except for Thomas.

During the winter of my thirteenth year I was working with Mother and Valerie, who was seven, cleaning the floors in the entire church. Blisters were forming on my heels, but I kept quiet. More continued to appear on my feet until Valerie saw them and squealed in terror. As of I care for her, she's equally protective. She sat me down, burst into sobs and fetched Mother who just soaked my feet in very warm water and continued to clean. The Triplets were gone, fetching water and watering our small garden. Maverick and Aaron were with Father hunting. By evening neither the Triplets nor my brothers were home. Mother was getting worried. 

"Valerie, go fetch your siblings.". I wouldn't allow it, I stood quickly, and a blister on my heel popped. I howled in pain before I fell back in my chair, but Val promised me her safety and left so quickly I couldn't even blink. I was angered, and worried. I couldn't sit still and became moody. I snapped at Mother more than once, and she would glare at me and whack me over the head. I didn't care, I was sick with worry, and my fidgeting began to annoy her. "Lucifer, If you don't sit still. I will feed you to the wolves, you got that?". Of course I didn't answer. I just sat there patiently, until night approached and Father returned.

He came forth with a dead doe. Aaron and him carrying each side where Maverick came in carrying the bloody weapons. Mother's face twisted in grief. 

"Maverick, I just cleaned the floor. Outside!" His head bowed and he turned around. Father set the doe on the table, pass Mother's grumbling and put his arm around Aaron's shoulders. 

"Today my Son brought down this doe!" he exclaimed. Tan, withered face producing a wide grin, dark brown eyes twinkling. Mother smiled and congratulated him before turning to me.

"Today our son helped his dear mother clean the floors." She praised gently. I sunk in my chair. To Father, that was nothing worth praising of. Father awarded me a glance and said nothing. I knew what he thought. What type of son did woman's work? Before I could sink in my anger, I sat up straight. 

"Aaron! Go fetch the Triplets and Valerie!" I ordered, I was his elder. He should respect me. However, age didn't matter in this house. Strength did. He scuffed and didn't even offer me a second glance.

"Do it yourself." he muttered. I raised my feet from the bucket of hot water, to show my feet dappled with blisters. He just stared at me, face blank with emotion. I turned to Mother who's face was lost in space. 

"Aaron, do as your brother says. They've been gone since sunset." Aaron turned toward Father for approval, Father nodded his head and like a obedient puppy, Aaron whipped around and set off. Nearly trampling over Maverick in the process. Maverick stood in the doorway after nearly being shoved aside, blue eyes curious as he turned to me for answers. I stubbornly looked away. I didn't want to speak the truth, the truth made me fidget more. Father barked orders to Maverick to start skinning the doe outside when we were interrupted by loud foot falls. Valerie came storming in, her feet were cut up and speckled with dirt. Her round eyes were pink and puffy. Her face was smudged with dirt, trails of salty tears running down her plump cheeks. She ran to me, flinging her arms around my neck, sobbing so loudly I couldn't even hear Mother's cries of worry, or Father's demands. I held her close and shut my eyes. Val was safe, my baby sister was safe. I was mixed on my feelings, happy she was safe in my arms, but upset she was in such a state. 

"K-K-Kesler!" she wailed. I pulled back enough to stare at her. Her small arms were wrapped around my neck and she latched on tighter as I leaned back. I rubbed her back comforting. I glanced up to see Maverick frozen. Mother pale, and looking faint, while Father looked still and emotionless. No one talked, only listening to Val's sobbing for five more heart beats. I opened my mouth to speak, my voice cracked.

"Where is Kesler?" I asked as calmly as I could. Her face was hidden on my chest. Tears and snot soaking through my shirt. I had to pull her back, she cried louder. Fingers grabbing at my shirt trying to pull herself back to the safety of my chest. Father lost it and slammed both his palms against the table top, making us all jump. I clutched her close to me.

"DAMN IT, VALERIE! WHERE IS HE!" He demanded. Father never connected with Kesler as he did with Aaron. But Kesler was no failure like the Girls, Maverick, and I. I wanted to hide my face into Val's shoulder and cry with her. But I summoned my courage and glared at him instead. My arms were draped protectively around my sister. Ready to pop every last blister on my foot and run out the door to carry her to safety. 

"H-He's not moving."

A group of kids were playing a game, which you would call hide-n-seek now days, Clare, Charlotte, and Kesler went into the forest to hide. He went to far in, fell down a steep slope, and hit his head. Kesler laid unconscious for hours until he bled to death. He had a broken leg, and a stick had lodged itself deep into his leg which caused his death. When the Girls couldn't find him, after a bit of looking they figured he was just playing around and expected he'd come running back when he got bored of hiding. The Girls didn't come home until later, when the house was empty except me. I wasn't allowed to go fetch my brothers body because of my feet. I stayed in the dark church, alone. Sobbing quietly as I hugged my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth as I muttered prayers to God, begging him for once in my life for Valerie to be wrong. I never felt so alone in my life, even when the Girls were there, poking at me and demanding to know what was wrong. I couldn't tell them, I couldn't.

They figured I was insane and waited until every one got home. I heard Mother wailing, Maverick sniffling, and Aaron and Father shuffling around the room. The Girls entered the room, and I'm sure Mother was clutching to her dead son because the noise the girls made nearly broke my heart. They made no noise at all. Past my blisters I shuffled into the room, Valerie couldn't cry anymore so she hurried towards me, wrapped her arms around my waist and hid her face into my clothing. Father and Aaron were standing there, head bows, faces blank. Maverick stood at the door way, silent tears streaming down his narrow face. Mother was curled up on the floor, hugging a very pale Kesler to her. His limps were still, and stuck out awkwardly. The Girls were just watching Mother, they didn't look emotionless. I can't describe how they looked. They looked as if they saw monsters. Horrified, yet still disbelieving. 

That night Aaron and Maverick dug a grave, and we buried him in our backyard. The Girls stood exactly where they stood when they saw Kelser dead, smack dead in the center of the church. I was sitting down, my feet back in the bucket with Valerie curled up on my chest sleeping, Mother in the door way. Biting her knuckles as she watched Kesler's body. Cascades of endless tears streaming down her cheeks.

We never called them the Triplets again. It didn't seem right with Kesler gone. 

The year of my fifteenth birthday I became a man in Father's eyes. I hadn't changed personality wise. I was quiet, even more with Robert gone. I was more protective of Val, but she didn't fuss about it. We were all a bit quieter, except Father, Aaron, and Maverick. My temper had died away, and I mostly just took care of Valerie while Mother was always catching some sort of cold and had to sleep. The house was usually dirty, but I did my share with cleaning. We never bickered, the Girls were broken in a way. They dressed like ladies, acted like ladies, and all around were practically mute. Father was pleased, however, I knew better. I was never a twin, never a triplet. I never understood that sort of bond. I tried to relate by thinking I would know exactly how they felt if I lost Valerie. I knew somehow, it was still different. 

I was miserable that year, because not only did I win my father's affection in a way I didn't enjoy, but the fact I hit adolescence. I was clumsy, and dropped everything that was giving to me, my feet grew disproportionate and I tripped over them too. Each day I was harassed by Aaron who had hit manhood long before I. Maverick who had gone through manhood was sympathetic and kept his comments to himself. The girls weren't vicious, but when they felt lousy I offered to cheer them up my purposely cracking my voice more then necessary. Valerie was growing up into a beautiful swan, already my father was purposing marriage. How could he marry his sweet daughter to some old man? It sickened me, I didn't understand how accepting Val was of the conversation! She hadn't crossed over to womanhood yet, but once she was able to bear children. She would be married off. Every night I'd toss and turn, fearful that if I fall asleep, she'd be shipped off to some suitor and I would never see her again. I explained my paranoia to Mother. She just stroked my brown hair and chuckled softly, explaining how that would never happen. I was right to never believe her.

I suppose you could say I was a ball of emotions. I nearly attacked every one with insults, but kept down my anger at Val. Though, she did frustrate me with her patience and wise quietness when the subject of her marriage was brought up. However that was briefly forgotten. The day I won my father's love was the day I took life.

It was summer time, and the heat had irritated me to the point of frustrated tears. My hands were cut and bleeding from the labor of farming. You see, our small garden stretched in a bigger one. In fact it was almost a field now. I rank of manure as I supplied all the field with it. I was sweaty, and down right dirty. Not to mention, Valerie was done with her chores and was in the village with the Girls, probably playing a silly game. I of course thought of the worse. What if they got a hold of poison? What if they dared Val to go into the forest? What if the boys were beating her! I completely over reacted, half fasted the job, and ran down to the village. The villagers were appalled by my appearance, let alone my stench. I searched franticly until I found them. The Girls were receiving attention from boys my age, while Val was standing a few yards away. Biting her thumb nail as her head was tilted upward, brown eyes watching the clouds. I raced towards her, getting caught up in traffic of other kids, adults, and horses and wagons. I was close enough to see her, but the busy village was in uproar of afternoon visits for her to hear me call her name. I noticed the exotic animals that were up for sail along the streets, vender's chanting sales and what not. They didn't stink nearly as bad as I did.

It was then I saw Thomas Shawn approach my sweet sister. He struck manhood the same time as I. He was almost taller then me, but I could beat him up anyway. His hands were hidden behind his back before revealed one hand and he tapped her shoulder. I watched his lips move, but was too far to hear his voice over the shrills of children's laughter. Val looked down from her cloud gazing and blinked as he pulled out a yellow daisy from behind his back. He had on a sheepish, "innocent" smile as he extended the healthy gift. She gently took the flower, brought it to her nose and smelt it before she stifled a grin and her cheeks lit up in a bright blush. I. Was. Going. To. End. Thomas.

I completely lost it, I grabbed a sturdy branch and shoved aside the crowd. I had gone insane, I couldn't even think. I was lusting for his agony, for his cries. How dare he even look at my sister? All along he harassed and mocked me, when it was just him who longed for the attention she gave me! I don't know what possessed me, but I certainly wasn't thinking straight. My knuckles were white as I gripped the branch tightly. My teeth were gritted, and I squinted my eyes. I raised the branch aiming to swing when a woman's shriek rattled me to my sane conscious. I glanced around. My heart leapt into my chest as the crowd nearly tackled me. Being shoved from the left and the right. The crowd bustled past me in a hurry. "A wolf! It's loose!" she screamed. Every fiber in my body told me to run.

Valerie!

I turned around. Shoving past the current of people as I worked myself upstream. Still searching desperately for her and her bright colored dress. 

There she was, and so was Thomas. He had her hand grasped in his as he tried to pull her away. She was moving her lips, her eyes squinted as tears were leaking down cheeks. Her free hand was stretched towards the ground directed towards something on the ground. She was trying to grab the daisy she dropped. Blood pounded my ears as I saw the wolf. It's pink lips curled back to reveal long, yellow fangs. It's fur bristled and abnormally long claws clanked against the stone ground. I had seen many wolves from Father's hunting. This was no wolf. 

It was wounded already, its haunch skinned and still bleeding with two spears sticking upright. Its fur was blotched and matted with dried and fresh blood. How was this creature surviving? It's eyes were dark and crazed for revenge. It sought death.

To my horror, it swung in the direction of Val, its malice eyes were black as midnight and he raced at her. Valerie was to preoccupied with trying to retrieve her flower, while Thomas froze in terror. I let out a bloody war cry, branch brought to chest.

I lunged. 

It leaped. 

Mighty paw swiping out as it tried to rank it's claws at me. I closed my eyes and swung. Still screaming at the top of my lungs to the point my hearing was drowned out by my own screaming. My eyes were shut tightly. I felt my branch hit something hard, but as quickly as it hit I felt something sharp hit my arm. Burning pain shot through my arm, and down my spine. Sending me to the ground paralyzed with shock. I let go of the branch and quickly my arms crossed over my face as I prepared for the final blow. My ears were ringing, and I heard nothing but the constant beat of my heart. It felt like I kept my eyes closed forever, my breathing rough and shaky. The cold stone under my cheek as I laid there. My arm was throbbing, and incredibly warm. I opened my eyes to see the wolf laying there, eyes fixed on me. The emotion in the depths of them was too deep for me to understand. Its mouth was open, and his body shook with each breath. His tongue lolled from his mouth before his muscles completely relaxed and his chest stopped moving. His charcoal eyes became glazed and lifeless. 

I felt weak, and when I tried to move my arm I couldn't. I fought sleep, I fought it bitterly. I tried to call for Valerie, and I tried to cry. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened. All that happened was bitter sweet darkness washed over, and cuddled me into unconscious.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to agony in my arm. It ached, and even the slightest twitch caused pain to rupture. I learned later on the demon had sliced my muscle. I was in my bed, the room was dimmed and dark. It was eerie silent. I was forgetful at first. Wondering what in hell happened to me. My bed was spotted with blotches of dried blood. My eyes were tired and sore and were drooping. My body was so exhausted I decided to lay back and go back to sleep. 

Conscious came in and out.

I awoke once to the same situation. The room was dimmed, no one was around. I felt like I was drifting on clouds, no pain at all. I couldn't move my arm however. My stomach gave a hungry growl before I shut my eyes and fell back asleep.

I awoke to a figure cooing at me, a damp warm cloth wiping my forehead gently in a slow rhythm. I think it was Mother. I fell back asleep quickly after.

I remember waking up, being forced to sit up, hot soup was forced against my chapped lips. I drank greedily, too tired to open my eyes. I fell asleep sitting up.

The final time for my long sleep I awoke to prods to my arms. I tried to cry in pain, but I only croaked with a raspy voice. Was THAT my voice? I had whimpered and forced my eyes open. It was dark, but I made out a man I never seen before gently cleaning my arm. I glanced down to see three awful gashes, all a deep color of crimson. White puff outlined each wound, each touching of my arm was pure torture. I cried for Mother, before I fell asleep sobbing.

Coal black eyes stared at me. The white creature stood, shoulders rolling forward. It was staring at me, eyes holding so much wisdom, so much pain. It was talking, it's mouth didn't move but it's eyes talked and I heard him whisper in my ear. 

"Foolish child" was all it said. In an instant its lips curled back and it lunged, it's howl ringing my ears as I burst awake. I sat up quickly, body covered in a cold sweat. My heart was pounding and suddenly the reeking smell of manure hit me. I wrinkled my nose and glanced around the room. It was empty and quiet once more. I sniffed again before I realized, it was me! I smelt of cow dung, but only worse then I remember! I was laying in my once clean bed, which was now bloody and filthy with dirt and dung. I hadn't bathed since the morning before the attack. I tried to pull the blankets from me, but my arm burst into burning waves. I shut my eyes, clenched my jaw and sucked in a few deep breaths. I slowly sat up, and draped my legs off the side of the bed. It was cold. I hesitated, debating whether to just lay back down in my warm bed and just sleep.

"Mother?" I called, my voice was raspy and deep. I sounded like a stranger. I had tried clearing my throat, but it was no use, I worried if it was my permanent voice. "Father?" There was no reply. "Valerie? Maverick? Aaron? Clare? Charlotte?" I called, pausing with each name. I took in a deep breath and held it before I stood. My legs were weak and shaking with my weight. I didn't realize how full my bladder was until now.

The church was empty and once my bladder was I limped outside. My arm was wrapped up and in a sling. It was late afternoon when I left. Once I hit the main street I was bombarded with people.

"Lucifer!"

"You're okay-"

"-wolf was huge and-"

"-your poor mother was scar-"

"-A real big brother you are!" It was awful. I just wanted to see my family. I slunk away, glancing over my shoulder before I walked into something hard. I yelped. My arm throbbing and throbbing uncontrollably. I stepped back, my face harden to see Thomas. He looked shocked to see me too, green eyes wide. A silence had set between us before he cleared his throat.

"I owe you a thank you." he said with a dip of his head. I gritted my teeth. The bastard! If he thought he could EVER see my sister again, he was dead wrong. I closed my eyes. Picturing him pulling my sister. Trying to save her from the wolf. How he never left her side to run with the crowd. I sighed heavily. It wasn't fair.

"Yeah, well, I was saving my sister is all." I snorted. He nodded, a heavy understanding warming his eyes. I felt a flame trigger in my chest. "She's far too young for you, Thomas. So stay away!" I shoved past him and continued walking. Clamping my teeth shut and glaring at the ground. I just wanted to see Valerie, and hug her tightly. After searching the entire village I found them in the field, all visiting Kesler's grave.

I stood behind them, my head bowed as I prayed to God about Kesler before Valerie turned around and saw me. Her face lit up, and I hadn't realized how mature she looked, when did she start growing up? Where was I? Val flung her arms around me, and I gulped down a protest of pain and hugged her back. I cleared my throat and patted her back. The rest of the family joined in, the guys giving me pats on the back, the girls giving me hugs. Mother kissed my forehead, she looked a lot older then I remembered. I knew she worried about loosing another son. I dreaded the thought of withering my Mother earlier to the grave.

"Mother, how long have I been sleeping?" I asked as we all started heading back. I trailed slower then the rest, Valerie holding my uninjured arm. Talking to me about all the stories she wrote and how she missed me and was sorry.

"Almost two weeks." she replied. I nodded slowly, and felt exhausted hit me like the wolf it's self. Mother must have sensed it for she grunted. "You're taking a bath and we're making you a new bed before you go back to sleep." I groaned. I didn't feel up for it. I sighed and followed them home where I took my first bath in a very long time, before I slaved a new bed with Mother.

Life was less complicated after that. Father was very proud of me, and for a few months I was the praise of his children, I was his favorite. I got the special meat at dinner, and I got to spend more time with him. It was, actually, very fulfilling. Younger, I was ignorant, but I felt so loved now I did whatever I could to make him happy. Eventually, I grew sick of hearing of the creature I destroyed. I suffered great guilt for killing it, and the nightmare I relived many nights. I started to push away from Father, with Aaron joyfully stepping back in. It was soon all back to normal.

Except for Thomas Anderson.

How I loathed the child with a passion. How dare he try to ruin the innocence of my baby sister? What right did he own? Val was far too young. She didn't understand love, he was there to just take advantage. Well! It wouldn't happen on my watch, I told myself constantly. That's how it went, I busied Valerie with extra chores and outings away from the village. Any thing to keep her from the mongrel. Yet, she was sad. Which only frustrated me more. How could my smart, lovely sister be so blind? Didn't she understand his attempt? Didn't Val understand 'love' was nonexistent?! Ugh, it was Thomas who had tricked her into believing he had loved her. Pah, I still spit on the word love. This world didn't run on love. It ran on order, money, and power. I knew, I knew my little sister was going to have her heart broken.

So I did what I had to do. I would destroy this relationship before any real one started. I planned it out very plain and simple. I would talk to Valerie first. Explain the natural order of things. She was outrageously mature for handling bad news. She never complained, and was very positive about life. She would see my good intentions and shrug Thomas off as the trouble maker he is. Right? Of course.

That day I stood by the doorway, staring out at the path. I noticed Val before she noticed me. She was skipping, which sent relief to my heart to see her act her age. But in her hand was a yellow daisy. Valerie brought it to her nose and sniffed it, closing her round brown eyes in doing so. She came skipping in with her eyes closed. Val has expected everyone to be gone, well she expected me to be gone. Quickly her hands went behind her back, hiding the daisy from my view. She was hiding something from me? She never, EVER hid any thing from me in her life! Thomas was brain washing her into a child I didn't know, I thought helplessly.

"Val, we need to talk." I murmured, I ignored the flower. But I was wounded then, and still wounded now. I bowed my head and walked to a chair and sat down. Leaned forward, laced my fingers together and stared at the ground. She was quiet, her face pale with fear. I knew she was sure she was caught. She said nothing though, licked her lips and sat beside me, opening her mouth but unable to find her voice. I continued anyway. "It's about Tho-"

"There you are! The jewels of my eyes!" Father came storming in. His dark brown eyes were warm and full of happiness I hadn't seen in him for ages. He had been oblivious he was barging in on anything. He set aside his bible and extended his arms for a hug. A jolly grin setting his face. Valerie lit up with relief. Val jumped up and hugged Father. I knew she was suspicious, but even Aaron coming after her with a knife seemed better then talking with me about Thomas. I sat back and watched, Father had done something bad. I sensed it, I gritted my teeth. Whatever he done had to do with Valerie.

No!

"My sweet sunshine. You've made your father proud and your family rich!" I felt my throat dry and my face drained. No, No, No. He didn't… "The recently widowed Mayor Sean is seeking your hand in marriage!" Blotches of black speckled my vision. I turned to Valerie. She stood there, her jaw slackened. Her eyes were wide in shock, but it was clear she was trying to hide her true feelings of horror. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and suddenly it just went all black.

When I awoke, Mother was kneeling beside me. Her blue eyes wide in fear. When my eye lids fluttered she gripped me and hugged me close. It was weird to breath first, as my lungs had to stretch to be bale to hold the air. Mother smelt so warm and comforting, but I realized Valerie wasn't't around. 

"He didn't! He wouldn'tve! Not Val! It was dream! It was a nightmare!" I whispered. Pulling from Mother. I turned my gaze around the room. Father had the bible opened, his dark eyes skimming over the text. He looked up, eye brows raised in curious frustration.

"What nonsense are you babbling, Boy?" he asked. I felt tears rim my eyes as I desperately found strength to stand. I gulped down the fear that gnawed at my stomach.

"You didn't! You didn't!" was all I could cry. He stared at me, eye emotionless. How could one be so damn emotionless? Did he not feel? Was he an emotionless beast?!

"Why do you cry? Men do not cry! Adrienne, how did you raise such a feminine son?" he asked mockingly towards Mother. She said nothing. I didn't care, he could call me a mistake and I wouldn'tve given a damn. Father sighed bitterly as I said nothing. "Did what? Earn us enough money to not worry for my last dieing day. We'll never be hungry again! Don't you understand?" I shook my head viciously. No I don't understand, I wanted to tell him, how such a narrow minded fool you are! But I didn't I turned my back on him. 

"Where is Valerie?" I asked Mother urgently. She said nothing but her eyes indicating outside. Without another word to Father I ran out side towards the field. I saw her outline standing by Kesler's grave. I ran as fast as I could. Valerie must have not heard me coming for I ran straight up to her without her noticing. I wrapped my arms around her in a bear hug, and picked her up in the hug, crushing her to my chest. She was so tiny compared to me. Tears welled my eyes before they streamed down my cheeks. I was angry, I was hurt. I was useless. "I'm sorry." I cried. Her face wasn't emotionless, it was thoughtful and concentrated. 

"Do not be, Lucifer. Be happy I will not be with Thomas." Valerie stated flatly. I held my breath, my grip on her had loosened. How could she say that? Be glad she was going to marry an old man at such a young age? Val must have sensed my anguish for she burst into tears. 

"Oh, please forgive me, Luce! I'm just so hurt!" She clung tightly to me, and my arms tightened around her. It hurt, to hear her pain. But she barely confined in me. Not that she couldn't confined in me, she just never needed to confined in someone. Valerie found the best of things. I knew though, this was much different. "Why does Father want to get rid of me so badly? Am I not a good daughter? I do my chores, I'm polite and-and I'm a lady! I don't want to marry Mayor! I don't love him!" she cried. Her sobs turned into wails. I cuddled her close and shut my eyes. It hurt, each wave of her tortured cries sliced my heart. "I love Thomas! I love Thomas!" Val continued to cry. I hadn't realize before how she was clutching the daisy to her chest. The bud was fisted in her palm, crushing the pedals as she pressed the flower to her heart. I rocked her back and forth was seemed like forever. I didn't feel the strain of my muscles, the pulsing of my wound. I didn't feel the exhaustion, or anything. I was numb. Val continued to chant "I love Thomas, I love Thomas" until her voice gave out and she fell asleep.

My father was a business man. He was a priest, yes, but he was coy and cunning. How do you think priest make money? Certainly not in the church! The garden kept us food, but what about our clothes? The living expenses? Yes, indeed my father was a business man. And most of his deals he did without our consent. Like later I found out he signed Maverick to join a Blacksmith school when he was 21 without Maverick's permission. Or how he even arranged the Girls to be married off to nice folk for even money when they were sixteen. Father was a good man, he did what he did for us mostly, but he just forgot his "bedside" manners. He was so obsessed with money, he lost sight on what really mattered to him. Us.

So, he knew me well. He didn't know my favorite color, or my favorite dinner, or anything along those lines. Though, he knew I loved Valerie, and he knew I was going to try my damnedest to stop her marriage. So what did Father do? Why ah, he sent me away for lumber jack training.

Months seemed to bled with one another. I lost track of days, of time, of life. I became a robot. Each day consisted of waking up at dawn, eating breakfast that was old and smelly, and work until night cutting down trees, before returning to camp to the same smelly food. I didn't know where the hell I went. I just slept in a small tent with three other men. We all reeked and were granted baths once a month. I started to grow a scratchy brown beard and I became massed with muscle. I was miserable, and each time I looked at the reflection, I saw a stranger. I looked like Father. It scared me and fantasized me at the same time. My father was God and his children's were his minions. Something had to be done. So what did I do? I waited until nightfall and I ran away. 

As I stated before, I didn't know where I was. So it was no surprise I got lost. I knew I was in a forest in Europe, but as for where civilization was, I was clueless. It was night, and hard to see. Yet I ran. I didn't want to be caught and dragged back to my own person hell. I wanted to set free my siblings. Each tree looked the same as the last, but I ran. As for how long I ran. I'm not sure, I ran until I couldn't breath and my legs gave out from under me. I laid there on my back on top of dead pine needles. A cool breeze highlighting my senses of the sweat that was created on my forehead from my sprint. I listened to the music of the night. The owls, the trees that swayed in the wind, the small critters that scurried across the ground and branches. I sat up and suddenly I realized. Even if I wanted to go back to camp. I forgot which direction it was. I looked towards the ground for my footprints, but there was none. Everything looked the same, everything was a clone of everything! I put my hands over my forehead and let out a bellow of frustration. It was quiet then, as if everything had frozen. I blinked, looking around as a shiver ran up my spine. A breeze broke the silence as it whistled through the branches of the pine trees.

I knew soon, I wasn't alone. For there was a deep growl that rumbled from the left of me. I turned my neck to watch a pure black creatures walk out from the shadows. Coal black eyes locking with my own.


End file.
